


Throw me a (Life)line (Art for Swimming Fools)

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: Soundtrack for boys who are in desperate need of help with their relationship.





	Throw me a (Life)line (Art for Swimming Fools)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swimming Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741676) by [lililiyaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililiyaboy/pseuds/lililiyaboy). 



> To the wonderful author,
> 
> I had such a fun time reading this fic! The dynamics between gyuboo were tooth-rottingly sweet and while I was reading I desperately wished it was a movie so their adorably cheesy scenes could have the backdrop of equally cheesy songs - so I thought I'd take up the challenge of creating a 'soundtrack' of sorts for the fic. I hope you enjoy it! The lyrics reflect much of the plot, but mostly I picked the songs out for their vibes. 
> 
> To listeners - I hope you enjoy this mixtape I put together while reading the fic! It's a wonderful read, hopefully made even better with the soundtrack haha!

**Soundtrack inspired by 'Swimming Fools'**

_by:Anonymous_

  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mods note:  **

_Don't have a Spotify account? Use the custom-made login details below for full access to the playlist!_

_(Warning: simultaneous streaming capabilities are limited, we highly recommend using your own account for uninterrupted streaming experience!)_

 

 **e-mail:**  svtbblisten@gmail.com

 **password:**  youmakemyday

 

 


End file.
